


后悔（下）

by tankcce



Category: All伦
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 20:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tankcce/pseuds/tankcce
Summary: 双性！强制爱！掉包预警！慎入！





	后悔（下）

那天当林书豪找到邓伦的时候，他已经失去意识了。他想，还好邓伦晕过去了。因为他现在就像一个破布娃娃一样被人随意的扔在了床上，男人已经不见踪影。他看到本来雪白的瓷肌上一块块青紫交接，屁股上被揉捏的掌印清晰可见，小腹鼓鼓的，穴口处流出的精液示意着子宫已经被射的满满当当。邓伦身上的痕迹无一不彰显着这具身体刚刚被蹂躏的有多狠。他看到邓伦眼角红肿着，真该死，他当时该有多害怕。

林书豪觉得他好像疯了，血液一下子冲上脑顶，他冲过去脱下外套盖住了邓伦的身体“对不起，是我来晚了，对不起，是我没保护好你…”

他就这么抱着邓伦，嘴里重复着这一句话。

后来邓伦醒了，刚开始他不愿意看到林书豪，他总是自己一个人发呆，早上在林书豪上班之后才起床，晚上在他下班之前就把自己埋在被子里。他不知道该怎么面对。可是林书豪把办公室搬到了家里，这样他可以天天陪着邓伦。再后来他们好像都忘记了这件事，谁都不提。邓伦不再躲着林书豪，他们仿佛像之前一样。只是邓伦好像更黏林书豪了，晚上睡觉做噩梦的频率变高了。

那之后林书豪没有再碰过他，他不敢提这件事，但是他每个晚上都会抱着邓伦睡觉。他对待邓伦一切都是那么的小心翼翼，他觉得眼前的人儿就像个易碎的瓷娃娃一般晶莹剔透，脆弱敏感。

他想好好待他。他觉得时间久了，有些事情就会忘了。

可是天不遂人愿。

是邓伦先发觉的，他最近觉得自己越发嗜睡，有时在沙发上看着电视都会睡着。看到饭菜时噎不下去，甚至觉得有点反胃。他的肚子有时会一阵闷疼，但过一会又好了。有一次晚上肚子又疼了，熬过这阵磨人的闷疼，去上厕所时，褪下内裤，看到上面有零星几点血迹。愣了一会，他摇摇头，怎么可能，随手便将染血的内裤扔在了洗衣篓里，换了一条干净的。  
可是反应好像越来越大了，一次晚饭时，他当着林书豪的面捂着嘴巴跑去了洗手间，他想吐，他闻着油腻的饭菜味道觉得恶心。

“验一下吧。”不知道什么时候林书豪站在他的身后给了他一支验孕棒。

他也知道了？

邓伦不敢抬头看林书豪，但是认命的接过了他递来的东西。林书豪转身出了厕所。

五分钟的时间，真的很漫长。林书豪在门口煎熬的等待，他怕极了。其实他早就注意到邓伦的反常，他的食欲不佳，他的嗜睡，他有时总会下意识的捂着自己的小腹以及他扔在衣篓里那染血的内裤。所有信息都通通指向着他最害怕的事情。但他不想承认，他觉得可能只是邓伦那次事情之后的后遗症。

不会有什么的，他安抚着自己，可还是在买东西时顺手拿了一支验孕棒。

厕所门终于开了，邓伦脸色苍白眼睛却哭的红肿，颤抖着递出手上的东西。林书豪不敢接，他看到他开门的一瞬邓伦的脸色时，他就知道结果了。

沉默，无尽的沉默。林书豪低着头坐在沙发上，邓伦靠在厕所门旁，谁也不说话。

“可是，如果是豪哥的宝宝呢？”邓伦先开口打破了沉默，他不喜欢这种沉默，让他害怕。  
林书豪闻言抬头望了一眼邓伦。  
“去医院。”

邓伦确实怀孕了，两个月。正好是他们两人想竭力忘掉的那段时间。

“可是，这个宝宝，也很有可能是我们的不是吗？”邓伦看向正在开车的林书豪，他也不知道自己怎么想的。但他此刻确实在为这个孩子争取一线生机，只是因为他想到这个孩子也有可能是林书豪的。他知道林书豪很喜欢孩子，以前也总磨着他想要个孩子。邓伦不在乎这个孩子，但他在乎林书豪，他想给林书豪一个孩子。他也绝不想承认这个孩子是别的男人留下的。

林书豪没有接话，一路上都很沉默。

邓伦躺在床上，看了眼床头柜的时钟，23:00了，林书豪回家之后又出去了，到现在还没回来。

“嘶——”肚子又开始闷闷的疼了，邓伦倒吸一口凉气，他隔着被子摸着自己的小腹，在上面按摩打圈。他不知道自己该用怎样的情绪来面对这个孩子。邓伦无疑是爱小孩的，他很久之前就很憧憬能和自己爱的人有一个小孩。可是，事情怎么会变成这样。他甚至不知道自己肚子里的这个孩子是谁的，真是可笑。他想到林书豪自从得知他怀孕之后的态度，没有争吵没有发火，只有无尽的沉默，这让他害怕。

房门打开了，林书豪回来了，他一进来就吻住了邓伦。唔，好大的酒气。“你喝酒了？”林书豪没有回答他，只是自顾自的脱了自己的外套，衬衫。然后动手去扒邓伦的睡裤。

“豪哥，你…干嘛…你喝醉了！”邓伦知道他想干什么，他本能的反抗着。  
“伦伦，别动，求你。”林书豪看向邓伦，空气一下子安静了，他是认真的。邓伦好像第一次听到他这种语气地恳求他，他深深地看了林书豪一眼，垂下眸。

他明白他什么意思。

不再反抗，任由林书豪脱下他的裤子。  
林书豪将自己的裤子脱下，把自己的肉棒慢慢的塞了进去，两个月未经人事的花穴非常紧致，需要慢慢的磨开。进去了，好紧。邓伦的上衣也被褪去，露出两颗饱满圆润的茱萸，林书豪含了上去，勾的邓伦轻嘤了一声，怀孕之后，胸部确实会很敏感。

其实林书豪从来不是一个和善的人。他在金融业摸爬滚打这么多年，才有了自己的上市公司，为了壮大他的公司，他也确实是干了不少绝情的事。可是邓伦是他的意外，从他第一次看到邓伦以后便再也移不开眼。邓伦笑他也跟着笑，他喜欢邓伦蹦蹦跳跳的扑到自己怀里。他喜欢看他笑得像只小狐狸，就觉得这小家伙又在想什么坏主意了。他觉得只要邓伦开心就好了，他的温柔只给了邓伦一个人。以前他总磨着邓伦要一个属于他们俩的宝宝，邓伦会笑着轻打一下他说不想大着肚子去结婚，婚后吧，一定会有宝宝的。

好的，他一直等着。

可是那天之后他看到邓伦身上的痕迹，刺的他眼睛生疼，那是别的男人在他身上留下的。事情发生了就是发生了，再怎么忽视，它还是在那儿。林书豪想到这点，顶的更深了，一下一下，打桩似的在小穴里进进出出。他这次一点都不温柔，甚至可以说有点粗鲁。

“呃…唔…肚子…”邓伦被顶的说不出话来，可是肚子里的闷痛丝毫没有停歇下来的意思，反而愈演愈烈，隐隐变成坠痛，他紧皱着眉头，闭着眼睛，手不自觉的抚上小腹处。

肚子？哦，对。他怀孕了。他有宝宝了。思绪又飘回了那一天，林书豪觉得他对不起邓伦，都是因为他，邓伦才会受着这么大的折磨。他托人找到了男人，生生的将他的命根子阉割了下来，扔进了狗场，然后将男人活埋。反正这种生活的垃圾臭虫，没什么存在的意义，也不会有人找他，毕竟一个背债的人跑路谁都不觉得奇怪。要是知道他对邓伦有这种龌龊的想法，他早就该这么做了。是他做的不够绝，让邓伦受了这般委屈。

其实这两个月来他一点不比邓伦好受，他一想到邓伦被那个男人按在身下操，被射到怀孕，还在他身上留下了那么多的痕迹，他就觉得自己快疯了，他的占有欲和嫉妒心堆积地快爆炸了。可是他舍不得发一点脾气在邓伦身上，他又做错什么了呢？他以为只要时间够久，事情就会忘记的。可是当今天邓伦被证实怀孕了时，晴天霹雳，两个月来的压抑和气恼在那刻达到了顶点，压得他喘不过气来。

他曾经那么渴望的孩子，有可能是别人的。他一想到这一点，发泄似的加快了身下的动作，重重的顶弄了几下。丝毫不管身下人现在的身子是否经得起这般折腾。

可是当听到邓伦说有可能是他们的孩子时，他也曾动摇过。他是那么想有一个属于他们的孩子。

他要出去喘口气，他觉得呆在这个家他要窒息了。

他让邓伦跪在床上，从后面进去，这个体位顶的更加深了，一次又一次更加卖力的顶弄，每次都重重的拍打在他那圆润的屁股上。“呃…啊…啊…唔…”邓伦被撞的生疼，眼角逼出了生理盐水。但更疼的是他的肚子，陌生的疼痛像有把钝刀在腹内磨着，一阵阵的往下坠着，他从来没有这么疼过，额头上冷汗淋漓。恍惚间他感觉好像有东西被顶破了一般，温热的液体顺着大腿根流出来了，好疼。林书豪也看见了，是血。

怀孕前三个月不宜同房，有流产风险。他们都知道。

血越流越多，顺着大腿曲线蜿蜒流下，滴落了几滴在床上，邓伦疼的支撑不住跪着的膝盖，可是林书豪当作没看见一般将邓伦一手环抱起来支撑着，一手扶着邓伦的窄腰将自己的肉棒发泄似的一下一下送到最深处，享受着紧致温热的内壁狠狠绞着自己的肉棒，终于攀上了高峰，他将自己的精液全都射到邓伦的子宫里了。

要是没这个孩子就好了。

林书豪拔出来的时候，邓伦身下已经一片狼籍。精液混合着血水泊泊流出，邓伦双手死死抵着腹部，腿蜷缩着，整个人都微微颤抖着。

林书豪轻轻地从背后环抱住他。他知道这个孩子可能是自己的，但是只要有那么一丝不确定因素，他就宁可不要。

他忍受不了邓伦怀着别人的孩子，他只能是自己的。只有这个孩子没了，他和邓伦才能真正的重新开始，将这段记忆尘封。

“对不起，伦伦。我们以后一定会有自己的孩子的”他趴伏在邓伦耳边说道。 

过了良久，久到他以为不会再有回应时，却听闻轻轻一声

“我知道的，没关系。”


End file.
